


A Small Push

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Licking, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Kim tries to stop Drakken’s latest plot. An accident changes everything.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



Kim sighed minutely as she snuck through the vents in Drakken's current home/lair. She knew, _knew,_ that Drakken and Shego couldn't go straight. It was inevitable that they would be back to their old tricks.

Wade had been doubtful about it, saying that an energy surge could mean _anything_. Kim wasn't about to risk them pulling off some caper or another. It would've just been embarrassing.

Finally, she came to the main lab area. Drakken was doing his same old, same old gloating while holding a container of what Kim would bet was mind control formula. He was looking over at his partner-in-crime, Shego.

_Shego_. Kim's heart panged as she looked at the green-skinned woman. She was wearing a one-piece green swimsuit while sunbathing under a light. It would've felt like coming home if she'd been wearing her harlequin suit.

Kim shook her head. Now was _not_ the time to be having thoughts like that! Sure, she desperately missed Shego. And sure, she broke up with Ron because she couldn't get over her crush on Shego. But that didn't mean rolling over and letting Shego get away with whatever they were doing!

The heroine burst out of the vent and rolled onto the floor. She hopped to her feet before either Drakken or Shego could react.

"Kim...Possible…?" Drakken's confusion was palpable. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop whatever you're planning!" Kim announced. She looked at Shego, expecting a sharp, witty retort.

What she saw surprised her. Shego was looking at Kim like she wanted to run over and wrap her arms around her. Like she'd missed Kim. Her face was scrunched up with emotions unfamiliar to it.

Then it was gone. Shego shook it off and got up, a cocky grin on her face.

"Well well well...Kimmie's back! Just can't keep away, can you?" Shego stretched. "Gotta admit, I miss our workouts. You come for a bit of sparring?"

"Sparring? When you two are up to something?" Kim shook her head. "You think I'm going to just let you do what you're doing?"

Drakken and Shego looked at each other. Drakken was baffled while Shego was more amused.

Shego shrugged. "I mean, you _could_ try and stop us. But I don't think you can stop me."

"Oh really?" Kim took that as the challenge it was and started walking over to them. Shego did the same, walking to the middle of the room towards Kim.

"Uhm, I don't know why you're fighting," Drakken said. "I'm not-"

"I'm not going to listen to your excuses," Kim growled. She was now standing in front of a smirking Shego.

"Tough talk for a princess," Shego noted, slipping into a fighting pose. "I'm sure you're just as much a creampuff as you were before Doc and I retired."

"As if!" Kim assumed her own pose while sizing Shego up. The stance Shego had chosen was very defense-heavy. But Kim was a master of that style; she knew where to strike, and hard.

So she did. She snapped a roundhouse kick out, aiming for the gap in Shego's midsection.

Shego braced herself and caught the kick. "Oof! You're actually trying today, aren't you?"

"I _always_ try." Kim twisted her leg around, unbalancing Shego, before swinging it back to strike Shego clean in the face. This made Shego stumble backwards far enough to hit Drakken's table with his project.

"Be _careful_!" Drakken snapped, settling the shaking glassware down. "Do you have _any idea_ what will happen if you drop this?!"

Kim's eyes narrowed. Right. So, toss the experiment and run for it. That sounded like a solid plan.

As Shego was preparing a snark right back at Drakken, Kim charged. She threw her fist out. Shego dodged to the side, which is what Kim had been hoping would happen.

Kim grabbed the large flask that was settled under the various tubes of glass and wrenched it free.

"No!" Drakken lunged for her as he said, "Don't-"

It was too late for him. Kim tossed the flask away, expecting it to eat through the floor or something.

_Poof_!

The glass _and_ the yellow liquid exploded in a mushroom cloud. The cloud swiftly flooded the room, covering Shego, Drakken, and Kim with its contents.

"Well. This is embarrassing." Drakken sneezed before sniffling and saying, "Congratulations. You just spread my concentrated pollen _all over_. I hope you're happy now!"

Kim coughed and asked, "Concentrated pollen?"

"Yes!" Drakken descended into mini-rant/monologue mode as he lectured, "I took my pollen and broke it down into its base, then concentrated it. It has some interesting effects. I planned on marketing it as a cologne, or a perfume. You see…" he looked proud "...in concentrated doses, it causes attraction between people who are already attracted to each other to exponentially increase!" His fist clenched. "Think of it! No more second-guessing if that person across the room is 'checking you out'. Clear-cut attraction, right in a bottle!" Waving a hand, he noted, "Of course, it only works if there's an initial attraction. Not very helpful for making one fall in love with you."

"Uh...huh…" Kim was struggling not to look at Shego. "So…"

"So we're all fine." Drakken shrugged. "None of us have that attraction, so it won't affect us at all."

"Uhm…" Kim bit her lip as she noticed Shego edging closer to her. It was unfortunate that Kim could smell Shego more intensely. It was an intoxicating combination of chocolate, raspberry, and some kind of flower. It dug at a part of Kim that she tried to ignore. The part that was attracted to Shego. Kim _hated_ that part of herself.

Kim spared a glance at Shego. The ex-villainess was staring intently at Kim. The redhead swallowed as she realized that _Shego knew_. Shego _knew_ what Kim was feeling and thinking. The shame that Kim carried in her gut every time they saw each other.

"Doc…" Shego eyes didn't venture from Kim's. "Kimmie and I need to have a little heart-to-heart. You go ahead and do whatever cockamamie thing you were going to do with that pollen."

" _What_ pollen? It's all over the place!" Drakken grumbled. Nevertheless, he walked over to the broken Erlenmeyer flask and began trying to clean up the mess.

"Shego-" Kim started to try and get away, but found she couldn't once Shego was grabbing her arm and dragging her. The feel of Shego's hand on her sent a shiver through Kim's spine. There were _other_ things that she wanted Shego's hands on.

She shook it off as Shego dragged her down a hallway. Not the time to get lost in those thoughts!

Kim almost tripped as Shego suddenly stopped pulling her. A protest died on Kim's lips as Shego turned back to her. There was a curious expression on Shego's face. It was pinched in concentration, looking closely at Kim. Having Shego so close was taking Kim's breath away. She...she needed a step back. To regroup.

Kim took that step back, finding herself bumping into the wall. Shego followed her, partly trapping Kim by propping an arm against the wall.

"So, Cupcake, I see that you're having a bit of trouble."

Kim bristled and growled, "I'm doing _just fine_ , Shego. I don't need-"

"Shhhh." Shego pressed a finger against Kim's lips. The feel of her skin was _very_ distracting. "I don't think we need to deny anything. You heard Doctor D. The pollen only works when there are feelings already there." Her hand moved, now cradling Kim's face. Kim stopped breathing, her heart pounding hard. "Let's try something."

Hesitantly, Kim asked, "What...would that be?"

Shego slowly moved in. Her lips carefully met Kim's own in a soft kiss.

_Fireworks_. It was so painfully perfect that Kim felt tears coming on. She'd always imagined kissing Shego when she didn't think anyone would see her, mostly when she was in her bedroom getting ready to go to sleep. The only real experiences she had with kissing were with Josh and Ron. Not the best measures.

It was...it was everything Kim had wished Ron had been. The fire! The quiet passion! The gut-deep pull of satisfaction! Her ex-boyfriend just didn't cut it.

But Shego...Shego was all of that, and more.

Just as slowly, Shego pulled back.

"...Wow," Kim finally decided to say.

"Yeah. Wow." Shego pressed her forehead against Kim's own. "I guess I don't really need to say anything."

"Same here." Kim thought for a second. She wasn't sure if it was the pollen muddling her head, but she wanted _more_. Daringly, she said, "Bedroom?"

Shego looked shocked for a moment before her normal smirk came back. "Bedroom.”


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before they were in Shego's private suite in Drakken's lair. Kim marveled at the high ceiling and the stylish furniture: a fainting sofa with a table and light next to it; a nice bookshelf full of various books of all shapes and sizes; a large bed, apparently freshly made. Of course, it was all in a green-and-black scheme. Definitely Shego.

Shego led her over to the bed. Kim's guts squirmed nervously; while she wanted this, she was also horribly inexperienced. The clothes-on groping she and Ron had done was the most intense sexual escapade she'd had. Shego had the one-up in this oncoming event, to Kim's chagrin.

"Go ahead and lay down," Shego said, licking her lips. "Get more comfortable. I'm going to slip into something more... _enticing_."

Kim's heart leapt into her throat. "Wait!"

Shego paused. "Yes, Kimmie?"

"I don't, I don't want to make this super intense," she replied, flustered at how overwhelming it already was. "Let's just keep this more casual."

"Hm…" Shego tapped a finger against her mouth. "You sure, Princess? I could blow your mind."

"I'd prefer my mind to stay level. As level as we can manage," Kim said. "I want to enjoy this. And remember it. I don't want…" She wasn't sure how to phrase it.

To her relief, Shego reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I can understand. My first time was a blur because my partner got so into it. I wish I could remember mine, too."

Kim couldn't help but defensively yelp while blushing, "What makes you think this is my first time?!"

" _Please_ , Cupcake. Don't try that with me." She laughed. "You really expect me to believe that you and Monkey Boy actually did anything?"

"Uhm…" When she said it like _that_ … Kim snapped from her thoughts as Shego began to take her swimsuit off. Swallowing hard as she watched the clothes slide off Shego's lithe, muscular body, Kim started to do the same. She wanted Shego's lips all over her body. To feel the ex-villainess inside her. To know that Shego wanted her as much as Kim wanted Shego.

Shego stopped at her swimsuit settled around her waist and watched Kim hungrily. Again, Kim swallowed as she, too, stopped at her underwear and bra.

"Would you like some help?" Shego asked after a moment, gaze locked on Kim's breasts.

Kim almost said no, but then she thought on Shego's fingers caressing her flesh…

"Yes." As suggestively as she could, she turned and pointed to her bra. "Could you?"

"Of course, Kimmie." Shego stepped up and ran a finger along Kim's neck. Her breath was hot as she lightly nibbled on Kim. "Mmmm. Salty." She easily undid Kim's bra and pulled it off Kim's chest. Shego exclaimed, amused, "So perky! Cupcake, you're so adorable." Kim started to protest, shoulders hunching, before she realized that Shego had reached around and was stroking her nipples. Kim's knees felt weak at the silky-soft touch. "What's wrong, Kimmie? Too much?"

"N-no. Just…" Kim did her best to walk in a straight line for the bed. "Let's...lay down."

Shego's smirk, normally irritating and attractive, was more _intimidating_ now. Shego knew what she was doing and what she wanted. Kim was mostly guessing.

Kim laid down, Shego following close behind. Shego peeled the rest of her swimsuit off sensually. Kim couldn't tear her eyes away as Shego's large, beautiful breasts were now in front of her. Her mouth was wet. Licking her lips, all she could think of was locking her lips over one of those wonderful nipples and-

"Liking the show?" Shego looked insatiable, running a hand across her crotch as she twirled her swimsuit around a finger. Kim was struck as she realized that Shego had shaved a design into the hair around herself: a flame. Kim wondered if she could quench it with her mouth.

She shook her head at the salacious thoughts running through it. It was so...unlike her. Probably the pollen working on her mind.

She again snapped from her thoughts as Shego climbed on the bed between Kim's legs. Shego kissed her way down Kim's thigh down to her underwear. She pulled on the underwear with a finger. "You ready, Cupcake?"

Kim hesitated only a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

"Good. So am I!" Shego practically tore Kim's underwear off. Kim flushed as Shego looked up at her scandalously. "Oh my! Kimmie! You're _shaved bald_!"

"I like to keep things clean!" Kim defended.

Kim let out an undignified 'eep' as Shego suddenly licked Kim's crotch. She tried not to be self-conscious at the fact that she was already wet. Shego licked her lips and murmured, "Mmmm...smooth as a baby's bottom. Though a _lot_ sexier than one."

Kim could feel herself tensing up. It wasn't every day that you let yourself be seduced by the ex-villainess that you fought time and again. Who tried to murder you at every turn.

That actually brought on a question…

"She-" Kim cut off with a gasp as Shego spread her labia and began rubbing her clit. The sneaky little grin on Shego's face let Kim know that Shego cut her off on purpose.

Shego pressed hard as she ducked her head down and began to lick Kim. Kim shivered and squirmed as she was flooded with warmth. She wanted more but was feeling the uncertain pricks of the unknown looking her in the face.

Kim frowned, frustrated at herself as the sexual pleasure was dampened by her thinking. What was _wrong_ with her? This was one of her few sexual fantasies come to life! _Shego_ was _going down on her_. She should be _relaxing_. Having fun! Giving as good as she was getting!

Her legs almost clamped around Shego's head as the ex-villainess stuck an exploratory finger into Kim's vagina. "Oof! Kimmie! You're so _tight_! You could crush a watermelon."

"I've never... _done_ anything."

"Ahh, that's an old wive's tale," Shego complained. "I think it has more with not relaxing during sex. You uptight crone."

Kim flushed and barked, "I bet you're all _kinds_ of loose."

Instead of snapping like Kim had been hoping she would, Shego laughed. "Would you like to find out?"

While Kim was _very_ much enjoying Shego's attentions, she was reaching her limit. She might be able to do anything, but embarrassment was eating at her. They would need to take things slower.

"Lay down," Kim commanded, sitting up.

"You're pretty eager, aren't you?" Shego laid down on the other side of the bed, easily spreading her legs for Kim. "Go ahead. I know you're a total virgin, so I'm willing to try and not barb you too hard. I mean, maybe _scissor_ you if you're up for it, sure."

Kim rolled her eyes as she shifted to sitting between Shego's legs. Carefully, she examined Shego. She didn't look much different than Kim, really. Somehow Kim had been expecting it to be somewhat different. The wetness that was clinging to Shego's little bits of hair made Kim feel better about herself.

"Yo! You gonna pull out a speculum or something?" Kim glared up at Shego. This time, while smug, Shego was a touch chagrined as she made a zipping motion over her lips.

Kim reached out and slid a finger into Shego's folds. Shego let out a soft breath, encouraging Kim to spread her open. It took a bit of exploring to find her vagina and clitoris. Kim really wasn't used to having to find them in-person like this. She set her thumb against Shego's clit and began rubbing it back and forth.

"No no, Kimmie." Shego reached down and took control of Kim's hand. "Do it in circles."

"Circles?" Strange. Kim always stroked herself.

"Yeah." She did as she was told and began to rub Shego's clit as she was asked. It wasn't long before Shego was bucking into her hand. "Oh, Cupcake...You're doing it _just_ right. Just like that…"

"O-okay." Kim sat there, taking in Shego's smell and feel as Shego enjoyed Kim's touches. The redhead wanted _more_. She wanted to take Shego in and just enjoy her taste. To that end, Kim stopped and bent in to begin licking at Shego while exploring her with eager fingers. As Shego squirmed happily under Kim's touches, Kim found her opening again and lightly touched at it.

"Go ahead, Kimmie. I won't bite." She smirked as she relayed, "No teeth down there or anything."

Kim swallowed hungrily, taking in some of Shego's wetness. The taste was intoxicating. Kim was barely able to hold back as she placed careful fingers inside of Shego. Two, then three once she was sure that Shego was okay.

"Oh yes, Kimmie, like that…!" Shego sucked in a breath as Kim resumed rubbing her clit while pulling her fingers in and out.

Shego was flushed, gasping, clearly getting into it-

The door burst open. "Shego! I need help...cleaning…" Drakken stopped short, staring at the two of them. Kim immediately froze. "Uhm...I seem to be interrupting something. I'll just…"

"GO!" Shego grabbed a lamp from her bedside and tossed it at Drakken. The cord snapped from the force.

Drakken ducked away and fled, his face flushed as the lamp crashed where he'd been standing. He shut the door with enough force to shake some of the furniture.

Kim sighed, still turned on but embarrassed, as she laid her head on Shego's hips.

"That kinda killed the mood," Shego said. "I mean, it's not the first time it's happened, but it's still not ideal. You'd think he'd learn after a while not to barge in."

"So…" Kim nuzzled and asked, "Does that mean we're done?"

A challenge was on Shego's face as she asked, "Are you willing to turn the motor on again?"

Kim confidently said as she moved her head back down, "Of course! Anything is possible for a Possible."


End file.
